


Trauma

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, a little sister bonding, fear of bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Macy comforts a frightened Harry after an encounter with a very large, unpleasant bug.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, guys welcome back to my YouTube channel!! Don't forget to like and subscribe."

After a long day of de-stressing, the Charmed Ones arrived home ready for the meal Harry promised them. They walked into the kitchen still laughing about the guy who wouldn’t take Maggie’s no for an answer. Mel walked to the cabinets to gather their plates while Maggie peeked inside the dishes on the stove.

“What do you guys think it is?” she asked watching her sisters plate the food.

“I don't know,” Mel answered honestly, “smells good but it looks disgusting.”

Macy examined the food closely, “I think it’s supposed to be some kind of... pasta?”

Grabbing their plates, the sisters walked to the table ready to eat. They were cautious of the meal waiting, arguing over who should taste it first.

“Well, you’re the oldest,” Mel pointed out.

“Yeah, that line is getting kind of old,” objected Macy.

Maggie shrugged, “yeah like you, which is why you should be the one to taste it.”

“Or maybe you could?” proposed Macy.  
“I think you should,” agreed Mel, happy Macy didn’t turn on her to be outnumbered.

“We all know why we make you do it Mace,” asserted Maggie.

Macy took a deep breath and tooled the food in her mouth, she chewed changing her expressions for dramatic effect. She knew the only reason her sister opted for her to be the volunteer every time because she was was the worse at lying.

“It’s delicious,” she said, nodding her head, she doesn’t know why she doubts Harry.

They sat around the table still reflecting on the day’s event while they worked towards finishing their meal.

“That lady was only angry because she knew we weren’t going to buy anything, she read your face coming into the store,” Maggie informed Mel.

Macy nodded in agreement, “she knew by your face you weren’t going to buy anything and wasn’t going to let us buy anything either. Not like I wanted anything from there anyway.”

“The only person that would ever shop in that store with all those ridiculous colors and prints is Maggie,” declared Mel.

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders knowing the statement was true. After the sisters were done eating they offered to help Macy with her dish duty, but she blew them off because it was only a few. The youngest sister trod to her room ready to put away the items she purchased on their trip while the middle sister went to the attic ready to make more potions.

_________

Macy dried her hands on the towel ready to leave the kitchen when she heard a noise from the backyard. She slowly walked towards the sliding doors peeking around before coming into full view. Her eyes scanned the yard and she spotted a figure standing still against the bricks. Opening the door she laughed asking Harry what he was doing, but when he didn’t answer she became worried.

“Harry?” she called but he ignored her his eyes wide, “HARRY?!”

She grew more concerned, her mind racing. Had a demon come and put him in this state? What happened?

Placing her hands on either side of his face she pulled his head to look at her directly. His eyes turned to her and she can see how frightened he was. Something in her chest tugged at the sight in front of her, a terrified Harry froze in place.

“Bug,” stuttered Harry.

Macy let out a breath of relief she hadn’t known she was holding. “Harry,” she said softly, “look around it's gone. Go ahead on, look.” she edged on removing a hand from his face.

Harry shook his head pulling her hand back to rest on the now-abandoned spot. He eased at the feel of her eyes burning into his soul, knowing that she was there. It didn’t take long before his tensed shoulders relaxed and breathing went back to normal from the warmth radiating from Macy’s hands.

“Tell me what happened,” coaxed Macy.

“I was just sitting there, then I heard a buzzing, I was about to return to the house when this huge bug landed on my shoulder. I jumped and then it came in my face. Macy it was huge,” shivered Harry.

She offered a warm smile, “it's okay now Harry, whatever it was is gone now.”

Macy removed her hands from Harry’s face again reaching for his hand to pull him in the house. Her movement was cut short when he yanked his hand from hers, she looked around worried that the bug was on its way back towards him. She could feel hands slowly pull at her waist, Harry pulled her flush to him burying his face in the crook of her neck. Realizing she had yet to hug him back, her arms snaked behind him pulling him tighter. Smiling at the sounds of Harry breathing her in, becoming accustomed to the way he held her. Thinking back to any other times they’ve hugged, it had not compared to this. He held on to her for dear life, like it was the last time they would ever see each other, a goodbye hug.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled in her neck.

She hummed against him not wanting this moment to end, wanting to stay like this forever. Her body grew cold feeling Harry pull away, already missing being held against him. Grabbing hold of his hand, she walked him inside the house with the promise of tea and conversation to further ease his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to fluff, right? Okay, I would've posted this sooner, but honestly editing is the most boring part and now I have a bunch of stories that need a little TLC. Enjoy?


End file.
